


No Lines

by Allikizme



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, That's it, folks adrien is wearing a thong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allikizme/pseuds/Allikizme
Summary: Adrien has made an interesting fashion choice and Marinette can't handle it.





	No Lines

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, uh, idk why i wrote this but here u go
> 
> If anyone disagrees with the rating of this fic please let me know

“Marinette,” said Alya, “are you seeing. What I am seeing.”

“Huh? What? What am I seeing?”

Alya grabbed her by the chin and pointed it in the right direction. “Adrien,” she whispered, “is wearing.” She leaned in very close to Marinette’s ear. “A _thong._”

Marinette gasped so loud she drew concerned gazes. Never, in her wildest dreams, did Marinette ever even _think _that that was an option. In fact, she didn’t know how it made her feel. Somewhere between ridiculously embarrassed and terrified. “Alya,” she hissed. “You can’t _know_ that.”

Without a word, Alya pushed Marinette by the cheek to look at where Adrien was standing talking to Nino. Marinette looked at the spot between his knees and his back. Covered in a pair of very tight skinny jeans. Very, very tight. And they were a bit low, with his shirt rolled up thanks to a hand in his back pocket. And Marinette could see… something… peeking out of his jeans…

“Oh my _god,_” she whispered. “He _is._” She felt her temperature rise a good five degrees. “_Why?_”

Alya frowned. “They’re very tight jeans, Marinette.” She nodded appreciatively. “I mean, they’re very flattering. Wouldn’t want to ruin that with a panty line. Boxer. Boxer line.” She grinned. “I mean, it’s a men’s thong, because Adrien doesn’t wear women’s underwear.”

“What if he does?” Marinette said. “You wear boxers.”

“Because they’re very comfy. Women’s underwear is terribly uncomfortable.” Alya adjusted her glasses. “Hold on. Let me ask my most trusted source.”

Marinette was afraid to get any closer, but Alya had her by the arm and suddenly they were standing between Adrien and Nino. “Honey,” Alya said, bouncing on her toes. “I need to talk to you.” She spun Marinette around so she was facing Adrien. “Say hi.”

Adrien smiled. “Hi Marinette.”

Marinette had no words that didn’t start with ‘th’. She was thinking about that swimsuit shoot he did, except instead of trunks she was seeing a small, lacy, red and white thong. Oh god.

“So, uh,” Adrien said, because she was just staring at him, “do anything fun this weekend?”

“Y-yeah!” she said. “I was listening to the new Jagged thong—song! And I liked it. And then I. I made some socks because I’m learning to crochet.”

“That’s really neat!”

“_What!_”

Nino came running over before Marinette had to invent more stories. “Dude,” he said. He bit his knuckles and couldn’t say it. “Can you. Turn around real fast?”

Adrien scowled. “What’s wrong? Is there something on my pants?”

“Just do it.”

Adrien, still scowling, obliged.

“Oh _man__,_” Nino hissed. Marinette felt a little weak in the knees seeing the issue from this close up.

“What’s wrong?” Adrien cried. He turned back toward them. “Did I sit in gum?”

“_Dude!_” Nino squeaked. “You’re wearing a _thong!_”

Adrien shrugged. “Well, yeah. Did you see how tight these jeans are?” He chuckled. “Can’t ruin this look with a boxer line, am I right?”


End file.
